Regret
by King-of-losers
Summary: "BAD KID!" / "ahahaha!"/ ' dasar brengsek.. sudah kubilang.. itu hanya akan memperburuk..'/ "cinta tidak memandang fisik kan?"/ kaishin , shounen-ai / yaoi , typo


**Warning : typo , shonen-ai / yaoi !**

 **Disclaimer : not mine**

 **Review and read ..**

 **Kebalik**

 **Read and review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"_" word

'_' thought

 _Flashback_

A/n : jadi.. ini fic Indonesia pertama ku! Aku Cuma pengen bilang.. kalau mau kritik boleh.. tapi jangan pedes-pedes.. aku gak suka pedes.. ini gabungan cerita dari magic kaito dan detective conan , jujur aku sama sekali belum pernah nonton magic kaito.. tapi aku tau para karakter nya dari fic yang lain.. kalau detective conan sih.. jangan Tanya lagi.. aku penggemar nya! Tapi aku hanya suka yaoi.. bukan straight .. jadi kalau tidak suka yaoi/shonen-ai.. nggak usah di baca!tapi seenggak nya tinggalin jejak dengan review *cari kesempatan dalam ketidaksukaan*

 **START!**

"menyerah lah.. KID" kata seorang anak kecil yang memakai kacamata.

"tapi ini bukan yang kucari.. mungkin aku akan berhenti jika aku menemukan apa yang kucari..Tantei-kun" kata KID melempar berlian dragon blood (entah ada apa enggak berliannya) ke arah 'tantei-kun'.

"apa yang kau cari, KID?" kata 'tantei-kun' . "itu adalah rahasia perusahaan" kata KID bercanda ." kau punya perusahaan? Jika aku boleh tau .. apa itu?" kata 'tantei-kun'

"ya ampun.. conan-kun.. kamu kan detective , cari tahu lah apa itu" kata KID dengan suara ran . "cih! Seperti nya kamu berbohong.. kenapa aku bisa tertipu?" bisik conan , " karena kamu hanya anak kecil polos yang berbahaya.." balas KID.

'oh.. kedengaran yah..' piker conan kaget. Seakan membaca pikiran conan , KID menjawab "iya , walau aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau bisikan.. aku bisa melihat nya dari mulut mu"

"kau juga bisa membaca pikiran!" kata conan.

".. kau sangat aneh , tantei-kun" kata KID , "oh.. itu.. karena.. aku ingin bilang.. aku.." kata conan gugup , "yah.. kau seperti perempuan yang akan menyatakan cinta" kata KID mengejek.

Lalu , conan merona.. memerah lebih tepat . 'sial.. apa dia sudah sadar kalau aku suka dia?' pikir conan.

 _Flashback_

" _ran.. aku suka kamu" kata conan di telpon dengan suara shinichi._

 _[ b-benar kah?] jawab ran ._

" _ya.." kata conan ' kenapa aku merasa ini salah?' pikir nya._

 _[eh.. um.. aku.. hany ingin bilang.. kalau.. em.. aku sebenar nya sudah pacaran dengan araide-sensei.. 2 bulan yang lalu..]_

" _benar kah? Selamat kalau begitu .. maaf aku selalu membuat mu menunggu" kata conan. ' bukankah aku seharus nya menangis atau cemburu?' pikir conan._

 _[eh.. i-iya..] … lalu hening selama 3 menit._

 _[shinichi.. apa kamu merasakan panas atau sakit dihati mu?] kata ran memecah keheningan._

" _tidak.. ada apa memang nya?" jawab conan._

 _[kau.. ITU TANDA NYA KAMU TIDAK SUKA AKU BODOH! SEHARUS NYA ITU KAMU MERASAKAN PANAS DI HATI MU!] teriak ran frustasi ._

" _eh? Jadi.. kamu sama araide-sensei pacaran tidak?" kata conan aneh._

 _[ tentu iya! ]_

" _jadi.. maksud nya.. ?" kata conan bingung._

 _[aku.. haah.. hanya melihat mu sebagai adik dan tidak lebih.. ok.. apa ada seseorang yang selalu kamu pikir kan sebelum tidur atau setiap hari?] kata ran dengan nada motherly_

" _ya.. ada sih.._ _tapi maaf.. itu bukan kamu.." kata conan ._

 _[..] ran hanya diam._

" _itu adalah.. KID" kata conan berpikir tentang seringai KID , aksi KID , sifat KID ,dan.. wajah KID yang em.. handsome._

 _[shinichi..] kata ran lembut._

" _hmm? Ah! KID mengirim kan tantangan!" kata conan meihat TV (dia di kediaman kudo)_

 _[shinichi.. dengar kan aku..] kata ran motherly._

" _iya.. aku dengar" kata conan samil melihat TV._

 _[itu.. tandanya.. kamu suka dengan KID..] kata ran._

 _Terjadi keheningan dalam waktu.. 10 detik.._

" _APA!?" teriak conan kaget._

 _[oh.. salah.. maaf kan aku.. tetapi cinta] kata ran._

" _eh? T-tapi- aku-" kata conan._

 _[apa? Kamu lelaki dan dia lelaki?cinta tida memandang fisik] kata ran._

 _[oh! Tunggu.. shinichi.. kau bilang.. KID mengirim surat tantangan.. KID itu kan di jepang.. ] kata ran._

" _a-aku bilang itu? Ahaha.. aku akan.. telpon kau-" kata-kata conan terpotong oleh ran._

 _[shinichi.. jangan lah berbohong.. aku tau.. kalau kamu adalah conan..] kata ran._

" _eh!? M-mana mungkin!" kata conan mengelak._

 _[shinichi.. aku sudah tau.. rambut conan dan sidik jari di buku Sherlock mu itu.. hasil nya sama.. aku mencoba nya di rumah professor ] kata ran._

" _a-apa!? Kau.. sudah ingin menjadi detektif? Hah?" kata conan dengan suara nya sendiri._

 _[tidak.. tapi aku harus terbiasa.. aku kan punya adik detektif..] kata ran_

" _dan aku harus berhati-hati" kata conan._

 _[jadi.. aku akan mengijinkan mu ke aksi KID jika kamu mau menyatakn perasaan mu ke KID] kta ran._

" _tapi.. bagaimana jika dia menolakku? Bagaimana jika dia jijik dengan ku?" kata conan sedih._

 _[oh.. dia tidak akan berani.. jika dia berani.. kau.. bisa mencari yang baru?] kata ran._

" _baiklah..baiklah.. ran..-neechan" kata conan tersenyum lalu mematikan telepon._

 _End of flashback._

"tantei? Hoy.. earth to tantei-kun.." menyadarkan conan dari lamunannya dan memerah saat melihat wajah KID di depan mukanya..

"huwaa!" jerit conan histeris dan langsung mundur kebelakang.

"wah.. jarang sekali tantei-kun off-guard.. biasanya selalu on.. ada ap hmm? Tantei..-kun" kta KID dengan nada menggoda. "a-ahaha.. " tawa conan garing.. conan selalu melihat bibir KID yang.. terlihat lembut itu.. lagi-lagi conan melamun

'wow.. aku ingin.. mencoba nya..' pikr conan melihat bibir KID.

Setelah sadar apa yang di pikir kannya.. conan memerah padam.. KID pun melepas sarung tangan nya dengan mulut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi conan.

'so..sexy..' pikir conan melihat gaya KID.

" kamu tidak demam.. tapi kok memerah?" kata KID.

"huh? Ah.. hoh.. huwaa!" jerit conan dan mundur lagi hingga punggung nya menempel di tembok. " tantei-kun , serius .. ada apa dengan mu? Kau bersikap aneh" kata KID mendekat ke conan.

"no! don't you dare to get closer.. no! stay back!" kta conan melihat KID yang mendekat.

"BAD KID!" teriak conan seakan berbicara pada hewan yang nakal.

"a.. ahahaha!" KID tertawa lepas setelah mendengar itu.."j-jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!" kata conan. "haha.. hah.. maaf..maaf.. lucu sekali.. kamu seakan mengatai kalau aku adalah hewan.." kata KID.

"oke.. ehem!aku.. edogawa conan.. KID-KILLER dan.. aku.. kudo shinichi .. detective of the east , heisei- holmes telah.. emm.. jatuh cinta.. dengan..mu.. K-KID.." kata conan menunduk.

"t-tantei-kun.. Maaf.. aku..aku.." kata KID dengan mata melebar. " t-tak apa.. aku.. aku tau.. kamu.. mm.. aku.. t-tidak apa.. s-sungguh!" kata conan dengan wajah ceria.. padahal jelas-jelas nada suara nya.. dia sedih

"t-tantei-kun.. aku.. maaf aku.. tidak.." kata KID. "j-jangan katakan itu.. kumohon.. itu akan lebih mudah jika kau diam.. jangan bilang apapun.. kau akan..membuat nya..semakin.. buruk.." kata conan berkaca-kaca..

"t-tantei-kun..aku.. tidak menyukaimu.. maaf.." kata KID menutup mata-nya .. karena rasa sakit di hati nya.. saat dia lihat conan menangis. 'dasar brengsek.. sudah kubilang.. itu hanya memperburuk..' pikir conan . mengalirkan air mata.

*tess..tess..* hujan pun turun.. "tantei-kun.." kata KID mendekat ke conan. "JANGAN MENDEKAT! LUPAKAN! JANGAN BICARA APAPUN! KAU HANYA MEMPERBURUK!" teriak conan bersaman dengan suara petir.

"lupakan.. oke? K-kali ini.. kamu kubiarkan untuk pergi.." kata conan lalu berlari masuk ke gedung , meninggal kan KID yang memasang wajah bersalah.

Di dalam gedung.

"shi-conan-kun! Kenapa kamu basah?" kata ran menghampiri conan yang menunduk.. "aku.. di..tolak.." kata conan. "apa!? Sialan si KID itu! Dimana dia!? Akan ku bunuh!" kata ran dengan kesal .

"emm.. kamu.. anak nya.. mouri kogoro?" kata seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan ran.. hanya saja rambut nya sedikit berantakan.

"eh? Iya.. ada apa?" kata ran.

"ah! Aku nakamori aoko! Kamu.. juga detektif bukan?"kata aoko. "iya.. aku mouri ran.. aku bukan detektif.. tapi aku yakin aku bisa membantu!" kata ran dengan semangat.

"begini.. temanku.. dia kuroba kaito.. dari awal aksi KID sampai sekarang dia belum datang apa kamu bisa membantu ku mencari nya?" kata aoko. "oh.. ciri-ciri nya seperti apa?" kata ran. "hmm.. seperti.. anak ini.." kata aoko melihat conan , dan aoko mengambil kacamata nya.. dan memberantaki rambut conan.

"ya! Seperti ini!" kata aoko , "a-apa.. wajah nya.." kata ran aneh. "iya! Ah! Itu dia orang nya!" kata aoko melihat kaito sedang membawa bunga rose-hitam. Conan hanya menunduk.. dan memikirkan perkataan KID..

"ah! Bakaito! Dari mana saja kamu!?" kata aoko kesal ,"ahaha.. maaf-maaf aoko.. aku baru mau mencari mu sekarang.. tadi aku sedang melihat aksi KID di luar.. dan voila! Aku jadi basah!"kata kaito. ".. kamu.. mirip.. shinichi.." kata ran kaget. "ah! Aku kuroba kaito! Magician !" kata kaito mengeluar kan bunga rose-kuning.

Conan melihat kaito.. 'KID.. kau..' pikir nya.

"huh! Dasar jahat!tidak ada kata maaf dari aoko!" kata aoko memalingkan muka. "jangan cemburu wahai aoko yang cantik .. ini! Jangan marah ya?" kata kaito memunculkan bunga rose-merah..

'merah.. love.. KID.. kamu.. cinta orang ini?' pikir conan sedih.. "r-ran-nee.. aku.. pulang duluan.. bilang ojisan agar .. jangan..umm.. aku.. itu.. " kata conan gugup.

Tampaknya kaito baru sadar ada conan.. "hey nak.. kamu-' kata-kata kaito terpotong saat conan berkata.. " dia si.. dara! Aku akan pergi! Jangan khawatir!" kata conan berlari keluar gedung.

'dara.. putih.. putih.. dia.. si..dara.. putih.. awan? Suci.. putih , suci , bulan.. KID!' pikir ran seperti detektif..

"kamu.. dasar sialan.. apa yang kamu lakukan pada adikku!' kata ran melempar bunga ke wajah kaito.

"kau menolak nya! Dasar penjahat! Akan kubuat kamu menyesal!"lanjut ran lalu berlari keluar gedung..

"kaito.. kamu.. menolak siapa?" kata aoko , "aku.. menolak.. seseorang yang menyukai ku sepenuh hati .. apa. Itu tidak adil? Aku.. aku.. " kata kaito dengan rasa bersalah. "pertanyaan ku hanya satu kaito .. apa kamu juga menyukai nya?" kata aoko dengan wajah sedih . "aku.. tidak.. tau.." kata kaito menunduk.

"apa kamu.. merasa sedih atau ingin mengatakan kata iya pada orang itu?"kata aoko hamper menangis.. melihat itu kaito.. "aku.. tidak.."kata kaito . "dia.. lelaki aoko.. mana mungkin aku menyukai lelaki! Aku bukan gay! Aku jadi jijik dengan lelaki itu.." lanjut nya.

Dan.. tanpa kaito ketahui.. conan telah memasang penyadap (permen karet itu loh.)

With conan.

"sudah kuduga.. dia akan bilang itu.." kata conan duduk di atap rumah kudo.

"SHINICHI!SHINICHI! KAMU DIMANA!?" teriak ran mencari nya. Conan hanya diam menatap gelap nya malam .. masih hujan jika kalian mau tau.

Ran pun naik ke atap setelah mencari ke pelosok rumah .. dengan payung dia melihat conan yang seakan menikmati hujan. "kamu bisa sakit"kata ran mendekat dan memayung kan mereka berdua . " I don't care anymore , ran" kata conan. "ayolah shinichi.. ini tidak seburuk itu.."kata ran.

"dia bilang.. dia jijik dengan ku.. hancur sudah hati ku.. aku..aku.. " kata conan melepas kacamata nya dan menutup nya dengan lengan. Air membasahi pipi-nya.. ran mengelus rambut conan.. "sshh.. shinichi.. tidur lah.." kata ran.. akhir nya conan tertidur..

Esok nya..

Conan terbangun dengan payung diatas nya.. dan dia masih di atap.. "hachoo!" conan bersin. 'aku demam..' pikir nya . lalu conan pun turun dari atap dan masuk kerumah nya.. "hachoo!" conan bersin terus-menerus.

"ah! Kudo! Bagaimana kabar.. lupakan.. kau sakit.." kata heiji melihat conan yang terus bersin.

"apa yang kau lakukan disi~ hachoo! Hattori?" kata conan dengan suara serak , "kata neechan kamu sedang sakit.. jadi aku menjenguk mu.. dan..emm.. apa kau.. maksudku.. itu.."kata heiji

"apa?"kata conan ," apa kau tak apa? Neechan bilang kalau.. dia tau.. kau adalah kudo.. ya.. dan juga dia .. aku.. juga baru tau kalau dia dan araide pacaran.. dan..emm.. kau taka pa dengan itu?" kata heiji duduk di sofa. "… kau bukan..KID kan?" kata conan. "maksudnya?" kata heiji aneh..

"tidak ada.. hanya saja.. hey! Amu jalan-jalan? Sekalian makan pagi! Aku lapar!" kata conan. "ya! Tapi kita harus mandi.. haah.. padahal aku harus nya sekolah.." kata heiji

With kaito.

'permen karet yang kemaren itu punya siapa sih? Aneh banget.. bisa menempel di baju..' pikir kaito menatap guru nya yang sedang mengajari pelajaran sastra.

 **Kriing!kriing!** bel istirahat berdering..

*Greekk* pintu kelas dibuka oleh akako.. akako berjalan mengarah ke kaito. "kuroba-kun.." kata akako , " ya? Ada apa koizumi-san?" kata kaito menghadap akako.

"kamu.. menolak seseorang kan?" kata akako , "dan.. bagaimana kamu tahu itu?" kata kaito."kamu masih meragukan ku? Sudah kubilang kalau aku adalah penyihir..lucifer memberitahu ku" kata akako mengibaskan rambutnya. "ohya? Lalu?" kata kaito.

"kau akan menyesal telah menolaknya.. cepat , kejar dia sebelum dia memilih yang lain.. percaya pada ku.. apa kamu tidak pernah melihat pengorbanan dia untuk mu? Aku yakin belum.. dan apa yang kulihat kemarin? Jijik? Kamu mengatakan itu tanpa tau bahwa DIA yang kau sindir sedang mendengar mu.. kau akan menyesal.. lihat lah dengan mata kepala mu sendiri .. kuroba kaito" kata akako lalu pergi.

'pengorbanan? Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mendengar ku? Permen karet itu jangan-jangan.. aku bodoh!' pikir kaito. "kaito.. apa.. kamu menyesal telah menolaknya?" kata aoko dengan mata hampir menangis.. 'kenapa ini? Aku tidak merasakan perih.. yang sama seperti dulu..' pikir kaito.. lalu kaito mengingat wajah conan yang menangis..

 **NYUTT!** Rasa sakit itu kembali..

'tapi.. dia melakukan apa untukku? ' pikir kaito.. 'hanya aoko yang selalu di samping ku.. sejak.. 8 tahun.. aku.. merasa .. conan itu familiar..' pikir kaito lagi.. kaito pun berdiri dan meninggalkan aoko yang shock atas sikap nya yang tidak peduli..

*greekk* kaito membuka pintu kelas akako dan menariknya ke atap..

Di atap.

"akako.. cerita kan.. aku tau..l-lucifer memberitahu mu tentang pengorbanannya' kata kaito tegas..

"as I expected.. you didn't remember.. here " kata akako memberikan sebuah bantal bertuliskan I love you. "aku serius.." kata kaito . " aku juga.. ingat-ingat.. sebuah bantal putih dengan tulisan I love you.. " kata akako.

 _Flashback_

" _shinichi.. maafkan aku.. kamu jadi luka-luka begini.." kata kaito menggenggam tangan shinichi yang sedang demam dan terluka di rumah sakit. "tidak apa kai.. selama kamu tidak apa , aku tidak apa pula.."kata shinichi._

" _shin-chan! Jangan mencoba jadi orang romantic! Jelas-jelas.. kamu.. kamu.. mencoba menyelamatkan kai-chan! Yang.. sedang di culik! Kamu jadi terluka! Dan.. jika bukan karena kamu.. kai-chan pastii" kata yukiko menangis. "tak apa..aku kan hanya menyelamatkan orang yang kusyangi.. lagipula ini hanya goresan.. dan.. demam.." kata shinichi._

" _apanya!? Goresan!? Kamu coma shinichi! Selama 2 minggu! Kamu tidak tau betapa taku nya kami!? Itu menusuk hampir terkena jantung shin-chan.." kata yukiko. "setidak nya aku hanya coma 2 minggu.. dan.. itu hamper kan?" kata shinichi._

 _Yukiko pun menyerah untuk membuat anak nya sadar.. sedangkan kaito hanya menangis. "kai.. jangan menangis.. aku pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk pulang! Kamu bisa pulang sekarang.. ah! Ini hadiah untuk mu.. aku diberikan ini oleh ran.. tapi aku akan memberikan ini pada mu saja.. jadi.. jangan menangis! Besok kamu boleh menjengukku kok.." kata shinichi memberikan bantal bertuliskan I love you kepada kaito._

 _Kaito mengambil nya dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di bantal tersebut , "jangan menangis! Jadi lah laki-laki!" kata shinichi , "s-shin-chan , s-suatu saat aku.. aku akan menikahi mu! Aku berjanji! Jadi.. jangan coba untuk menyukai yang lain selain aku! " kata kaito lalu berlari keluar ruangan.. tapi sayang nya.. itu akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka bertemu.. shinichi dibawa pergi ke amerika untuk pengobatan yang lebih baik.._

 _Esoknya .._

" _shin-chan.. tidak ada?" kata kaito mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan hanya menemukan surat bertuliskan 'arigatou , aishiteru ,sayonara'. Setelah itu.. kaito menangis terus menerus.. hingga toichi harus mempertunjukkan sulap agar dia mau pulang._

 _End of flashback ._

"shinichi.. dia.. teman ku .. dari kecil sebelum.. aoko..?"kata kaito melihat bantal itu. "ya.. kamu ingat kan? Pengorbanan dia? Dia hampir mati karena menyelamatkan mu dari penculik.. dan demam karena melindungi mu saat hujan deras.. padahal dia sedang sakit.."kata akako.

"kenapa kau memberitahu ku ini? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku menyukai aoko?" kata kaito , "kau yang akan menyesal telah menyukai nakamori-chan.. dan kau akan menyesal telah menolak kudo-kun.. "kata akako.

"'shin-chan , suatu saat aku akan menikahi mu . aku berjanji , jadi , jangan coba untuk menyukai yang lain selain aku' dan lihat apa? Yang memberi janji yang menyukai orang lain.."lanjut akako.

"aku tidak.." kata kaito ,"tidak apa? Tidak ingat? Tentu sja , kau terlalu depresi hingga akhir nya memutuskan untuk melupakannya.."kata akako . "kenapa kamu malah membiarkan aku menyukai shinichi , dan aoko tidak" kata kaito.

"itu karena.. aku .. membalas budi kepada kudo shinichi.. sedangkan.. nakamori-chan.. aku hanya merasa kalian tidak cocok.. apalagi saat aku tau kalau kudo-kun menyukai mu.."kata akako tersenyum , 'the heck!? Di tersenyum? Untuk shinichi!?' pikir kaito merasakan panas di hati. "ah maaf.. hanya saja.. aku.. sedikit menyukai kudo-kun.. "lanjut akako lalu pergi dengan wajah merona.

Sedang kan kaito.. hanya memegang bantal nya dengan erat.. "perasaan.. apa ini? Cemburu.. kepada akako atau shinichi!?"kata kaito frustasi.

With conan.

Saat conan dan heiji mau keluar , ai muncul di depan pintu memegang sebuah pil. "congrats kudo-kun.. aku telah menemukan antidote untuk selamanya.. mau coba?"kata ai.

Sedangkan conan.. "hmm.. terserah" gumam conan sedih. Lalu , akhir nya conan dipaksa minum oleh ai ..

2 jam kemudian.. conan berubah menjadi shinichi.. tapi ada yang beda.. yang terlihat harus nya wajah senang tetapi malah wajah sedih..

"kudo-kun.. ada apa?" kata ai , "hachoo! Tidak ada, hei.. apa pil nya tidak membuat ku sembuh? Aku mau sembuh dengan instan" kata conan.. mungkin sekarang shinichi.

"dasar bodoh.. tentu saja tidak.. sana-sana.. pergi kalian.. kalian belum makan pagi kan? Cepat.. kudo-kun.." kata ai motherly.. (ooc euy!)

Lalu shinichi dan heiji pun keluar dari kediaman kudo.. dan pergi ke taman.

"hey.. kudo.. ada masalah apa sih? Kamu cemburu kepada araide ? atau ada yang lain?" kata heiji. "tidak ada apa-apa.. ada eskrim! Ayo beli eskrim!" kata shinichi lalu menarik heiji ke stand eskrim..

"wah.. ramai-nya.. apa anak sekolah sudah pulang?" kata heiji , "sudah jam 12.. anak smp dan sma pasti belum! Terkecuali dia.. anak sma yang bolos" kata shinichi menunjuk seorng remaja depresi sedang memakan 3 buah eskrim coklat seorang diri.

"terserah, kau mau rasa apa kudo?" kata heiji ," rasa cinta" kata shinichi. "kau gila" kata heiji . "aku gila karena mu.." kata shinichi , "haahh.. kau terkena penyakit cinta ya? Kau pasti mau rasa kopi.. sudah! Kamu duduk saja! Biar aku yang pesan!" kata heiji "dan kamu yang bayar"

"haha.. baiklah..baiklah.." kata shinichi lalu duduk di meja sebelah sang remaja yang depresi..

"hey.." kata remaja itu , "oh? Hey.. " kata shinichi mengarahkan pandangannya ke heiji.. dia ternyata tidak sadar kalau remaja di sebelah nya adalah kuroba kaito.

"mm.. nama mu siapa?" kata kaito .. padahal jelas-jelas kaito tau kalau dia adalah kudo shinichi..

"aku kudo shinichi" kata shinichi tetap memandang heiji yang sedang berjuang membeli eskrim dari sekumpulan anak-anak dan para remaja kuliahan. Sedangkan kaito hanya memandang shinichi heran.. ' kenapa dia tidak menyadari ku? Atau melihat ku? Dia hanya tersenyum memandang stand eskrim itu.. ada apa disana? Apa ada yang lucu?'pikir kaito.

'ah! Disana ada .. tantei-han? Hattori heiji? Detective of the west? Sedang apa dia disini?' pikir kaito melihat heiji yang sedang berusaha membeli eskrim.

"hmm.. mungkin.. lebih baik.. aku memilih hattori saja.. haah.. sekarang aku menyesal telah memilih DIA.. apalagi.. DIA bilang.. dia jijik dengan ku.." bisik shinichi melihat heiji. Kaito yang mendengar ini merasakan jantung nya perih..

"mungkin.. dia yang kau katakan itu.. berkata begitu karena dia tidak enak dengan orang yang didepannya" kata kaito. "tidak mungkin.. dia berkata begitu karena dia menyukai orang di depannya.. haah.. aku lebih baik mencari yang baru.." kata shinichi mencari perempuan idamannya.. walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia hanya memikirkan KID.

"hmm.. perempuan itu.. tidak , yang itu.. tidak, hmm.. perempu- wow.. " kata shinichi melihat perempuan berambut merah gelap (akako) sedang memakan eskrim.

"dia.. a-akako.." kata kaito , akako melihat shinichi dan memberikan kedipan nakal.

Shinichi pun memerah.. "wow.. mungkin lebih baik yang-" kata-kata shinichi terpotong saat kaito berteriak "TIDAK BOLEH!"

Lalu shinichi menengok dan melihat kaito yang sedang memasang muka marah.. "ka-kau.. KID.. kau.. ukh!" kata shinichi berdiri dan berlari menjauhi kaito.

"HEY!SHINICHI!TUNGGU!" teriak kaito dan mengejar nya..

Shinichi terus berlari hingga sampai di kediaman kudo.

*cklek* shinichi menguncinya dan duduk bersandar di pintu. "shinichi.." kata kaito dari luar pintu.

"silahkan pergi KID.. bukan..kuroba kaito.." kata shinichi meringkuk.. wajahnya di sembunyikan oleh lutut nya. "shinichi.. biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu.." kata kaito , "tidak ,silahkan pergi!" kata shinichi.

"shinichi.. dengarkan aku.. kamu.. ingat bantal bertuliskan 'I love you'?" kata kaito ,"tentu aku ingat.. ran memberikan itu pada ku.. dan aku memberikan barang itu kepada mu.. dan aku juga masih ingat janji palsu mu.." kata shinichi.

"aku.. sudah kubilang! Kan!? Jangan mencoba untuk menyukai yang lain! Selain aku! Tapi.. kamu.. malah mencoba menyukai koizumi!" kata kaito. "mau bagaimana lagi!? Kamu sudah menolakku! Aku harus apa!? Menunggu mu sampai kamu sadar kalau waktu itu aku hampir mati karena sia-sia!? Hah!? " kata shinichi .

".. bagaimana dengan mu!? Kau hanya pergi hanya dengan sepucuk surat 'arigatou , aishiteru , sayonara'!? kamu tidak memberikan hal lain! Seperti.. seperti.." kata kaito kesal.

".. sudahlah kai.. aku mengerti.. kamu menyukai nakamori aoko kan? Aku tau itu.. silahkan pergi , lupakan aku untuk sekali lagi" kata shinichi.

"cukup ,shinichi. Aku akan mengatakan ini.. aku **CINTA** kamu.. aku baru sadar.. kalau perasaan ku ke aoko hanya sekedar kakak adik.." kata kaito . "kau bilang kau bukan gay.. kau bilang kau jijik dengan ku.. kau bilang kau tidak akan mau dengan ku.. kau hanya membalas budi kai.. itu sia-sia.. aku sudah mulai untuk mencari yang lain.. maaf , tapi kamu terlambat" kata shinichi menangis dengan tidak ada suara..

"lalu.. kenapa kamu menangis?" kata kaito , "huh? Aku.. tidak" kata shinichi . " bohong.. jelas-jelas kamu menangis.." kata kaito.

Shinichi mengangkat wajah nya dan melihat kaito di depannya.. shinichi berdiri dan menghapus air mata nya.. "iya, aku menangis.. kamu puas? Sekarang.. pergi" kata shinichi membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan kaito keluar.

"tidak , aku ingin bilang.. perasaan ku bukan sekedar balas budi.. aku.. kuroba kaito.. mencintai mu.. bukan sebagai balas budi" kata kaito , "sebagai penyesalan.. " kata shinichi menarik kaito untuk keluar.. tetapi kaito menarik shinichi dan menaruh punggung shinichi ke dinding.. kedua tangan berada di kiri-kanan kepala shinichi agar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana..

"hmm.. aku pikir.. kamu lebih tinggi dari aku.." kata kaito. 'dan.. aku pikir.. sebagai lelaki kamu terlalu cantik' pikir kaito melihat shinichi .

Meihat wajah kaito.. shinichi kembali menangis.. " dan aku pikir.. laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.. " kata kaito tersenyum. "berisik.. lebih baik kau pergi atau kutendang kamu keluar.." kata shinichi memalingkan muka.

"tending saja aku keluar.. asalkan jangan tendang aku dari hati mu" kata kaito.

Lalu shinichi merasakan.. hangat di bibir nya.. kaito.. mencium.. shinichi..

Kuulangi.. kaito mencium shinichi! Mata shinichi melebar.. dan dia mencoba mendorong kaito.. tetapi saying.. kaito lebih kuat , lebih tinggi dari nya.. "ngg.." shinichi masih mencoba mendorong kaito.

Lalu setelah 2 menit mereka menyelesaikan ciuman itu.. "kau.. mencium..ku.. itu.. kamu.." kata shinichi.

"sudah kubilang kan? Aku berjanji akan menikahi mu.. " kata kaito , " dan kamu telah melupakannya.. jadi lupakan itu" kata shinichi mendorong kaito , hingga kaito terdorong ke belakang.

Saat ingin keluar , tangan kaito menggenggam kedua bahu shinichi dan menghadap kan shinichi ke arah nya.."kau.. aku bukan lelaki biasa.. dan kamu tau itu.. aku adalah pencuri.. dan pencuri tidak akan mengembalikan barang curiannya.. mereka akan tetap menyimpan barang yang mereka curi" kata kaito.

"dan kamu.. adalah Kaitou KID.. kupikir KID akan mengembalikan barang curiannya" kata shinichi dengan mata menantang. "yah .. selalu ada pengecualian dari peraturan.. dan ingat.. peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar.. itu motto para pencuri" kata kaito.

Mata shinichi melembut.. "tetap saja.. kau adalah KID dan kau adalah lelaki.."kata shinichi.

"aku adalah manusia biasa.. kau juga.. tetapi .. profesi kita berbeda.. hanya itu.. dan juga.. cinta tidak memandang fisik.." kata kaito menutup pintu..

Shinichi tersenyum.. "apa kamu benar-benar mencintai ku?" kata shinichi menantang , "is that a challenge?" kata kaito menyeringai.. " I bet that is.." kata shinichi.

Dan.. dari luar kediaman kudo.. terdengar suara desahan , dan rintihan.. ( anak kecil jangan coba berpikir apa itu)

Yak! Sekian dan terima kasih.. ini adalah fanfic ku! Bagaimana? Aneh kah? Oh iya.. shinichi nya agak ooc yak? Nangis terus.. biarlah.. ini lagipula hanya fanfic.. bukan yang asli.. apa ada yang penasaran bagaimana nasib aoko dan heiji? Kalau ada..

 **Tanyakan lah pada rumput yang bergoyang..**

Don't forget to RnR!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
